Timeline
by GalacticCat1
Summary: A mysterious being has taken Pearls gem, leaving her human. Will the gems be able to return her gem? And will Pearl cope with being human? Rated T for implied abuse, violence, and mild language.
1. Chapter 1: Shreiks and Shouts

The seagulls cries echoed around the beach, giving off a relaxed mood to the city below them. A tall gem dashed across the Boardwalk, stopping for nothing. She panted, using one of her gem encrusted hands to wipe the beads of sweat from her forehead.

She was headed for the temple, a large statue carved from a mountain, with a house at the base of the cliff. Her feet pounded across the sand, kicking up rocks as she sprinted to get home. The temple came in sight as Garnet neared the front steps. She raced up the steps, 3 at a time.

Throwing open the door, she scanned the area. "Steven? Pearl? Are you alright?" Nothing seemed unusual, so she stepped inside, keeping her guard up.

"I heard a scream, and came as quickly as I could." Garnet walked across the warp pad, raising her hands, using her gems to open her door to the temple. Everything looked in place, as far as she could see.

Another scream echoed through out the temple, though quieter than the last one, kicking Garnet into action. Sprinting to the source of the ear piercing sound, she found herself in Amethysts room, surrounded by towering piles of garbage.

"Amethyst?" Garnet called out, keeping a watchful eye at the stacks around her. A muffled shout could be heard from afar, which sounded like whoever was screaming was in pain. "Garnet! Was that you?" Amethyst and Steven ran up beside her, looking up for an answer. The taller gem shook her head, walking over to where the sound came from.

The 3 gems were alarmed by yet another shout, though this time sounded more like a moan of pain. The trio raced toward the sound, trying to find their way around in the mess. "Where did it come from?" Steven asked, looking up at the towering piles of junk.

"I'm not sure." Garnet replied, not taking her eyes off Amethysts room. "Wait a minute... Have any of you seen Pearl?" The realization of who was screaming set in, everyone's faces turning even more worried.

"AAAAUUUGHH!" Another cry of pain shot through everyone's ears. The gems raced forward, toward the sound. The scream definitely belonged to Pearl, as it was rather high pitched.

The three found themselves in a room filled with crystals, all different sizes, growing outward from the walls and floor. Garnet walked toward the centre of the room, picking a soft blue ballet slipper off the ground. "She's around here somewhere..." Garnet thought aloud.

A gem softly crying alerted the gems, the source of the sound coming from behind a large crystal. "Pearl?" Steven quietly called out, slowly walking alongside the other gems. Amethyst looked around the corner of the 7 foot crystal and gasped.

Pearl was crying, her cheeks stained with tears. Her blue sash was serving the purpose of tying her arms to her torso, as well as covering her mouth and eyes so she could not see or talk. Her legs were coated in scratches, as well as her arms and face. She was missing both shoes and socks, as well as one of the straps on her blue shirt.

Although the most noticeable thing was her gem. The fact that it wasn't there. Her forehead was completely smooth where her gem once laid.

"Oh my god..." Amethyst turned to Garnet, not knowing what to do. Garnet gently shoved Amethyst aside, kneeling down beside Pearl to untie her. "Shhhhh..." Garnet picked Pearl up, cradling her. "Nobody's hurting you anymore."

Pearls crying stopped, replaced by the occasional sniffle. She buried her face in Garnets arms, clinging for dear life. Garnet began walking out of the temple, motioning for the other gems to follow.

"Let's get you out of here."


	2. Chapter 2: I can Count your Ribs

"So she's human now?"

Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst sat at the kitchen table. "Yes, I believe so..." Garnet answered, looking up to the bed in which Pearl laid. She was pressing down an ice pack where her gem once laid, as the area was extremely painful.

Garnets eyes went back to Steven, the worry hidden by her thick visor. "Although I don't know how." The gems conversation was interrupted by a moan of pain from Pearl. "M-my sto-tomach... hurts..." She stuttered, gripping her stomach with one hand, and using the other to hold the ice to her forehead.

"Then your probably hungry!" Steven exclaimed. Pearl sat up, staring down at the gems with panic in her eyes. "Y-you mean... With f-f-food?" She asked. Steven nodded, smiling. Amethyst started giggling, as this was gonna be funny.

"You do have to eat now." Garnet informed her. Pearls stomach lurched. "I can't eat." She laid back down, using both hands to grip her stomach. She rolled over to one side, moaning from the pain of starvation. "You're starving. There isn't any food in your system." Garnet walked over to the fridge, taking out a tub of yoghurt.

She walked up the stairs to Stevens bed, placing the container and spoon next to the ailing gem. Stoically, she propped Pearl up with a pillow, handing her the snack. Pearl turned her nose up in disgust, pushing Garnets hand away. She quickly changed her mind when another shot of pain rang through her stomach.

Ripping the lid off, she looked at the yoghurt. It was not appealing. "Eat up or I'll have to feed it to you like a baby." Garnet joked, slightly smiling. The pain of starvation overpowered Pearls despisal of food. She took a small spoonful and put it in her mouth.

Not bad.

She ate some more, the feeling of starvation slowly leaving, replaced by plain hunger. Garnet had already gone downstairs, and was making dinner for her and Steven. Pearl got up, only just realizing the difference to her body.

Pearls skin was a good 3 shades darker, as she now had regular pale skin. Her waist had gone out and her hips were slightly softened. Though she was still very skinny, it felt as if her waist had doubled in size. Her hair didn't stay up anymore, it fell just above her shoulders, and had become a light blonde. What was even weirder was that she only looked around 14.

She stumbled down the stairs, noticing she had shrunk a few inches, taking each step with caution. Her new body would have some getting used to. Pearl sat down at the table with Steven, something she'd never thought she would ever do. Garnet laid a plate of food in front of both gems, er half gem and former gem.

It was a nice plate of potatoes, carrots, and peas, with Stevens plate having chicken too. "You never approved of humans eating animals, so I supposed you wouldn't want any chicken." Garnet informed Pearl, who politely nodded. The meat looked _so good,_ but she'd be extremely hypocritical if she asked for any.

The meal was rather good, even if she had to get used to chewing and swallowing, as well as food textures. She downed the plate rather quickly, the second she finished, another helping was given. "Eat up. You need it." Garnet told her, getting a start on washing the dishes.

As much as Pearl despised eating, it was better than the pain of starvation. She finished the second plate, pushing it away. "What else do you want?" Garnet asked, leaning on the counter. "What do you mean?" Pearl replied. Hadn't she already eaten 2 plates filled with food?

"I could count your ribs right now. You need more to eat." Garnet opened the fridge, scanning around for anything Pearl might like. Pearl blushed a light pink. "You could not-" She started, lifting her shirt up to see her lower ribs. Sure enough, they stuck out an inch from her stomach. "One, two, three..." Garnet counted, smiling at Pearl, who scoffed at the taller gems joke.

"Do you want a sandwich?" She asked, pulling some cheese out of the fridge. "Okay!" Amethyst cut in, hopping on the stool next to Pearl. Pearl rolled her eyes. "Sure." She answered Garnets question. Amethyst rested her head on the counter, eyeing the sandwich that had been placed in front of Pearl.

"Can I have a sandwich too?"


	3. Chapter 3: SSSSSSSSS

**Hey! Sorry for making you wait so long, I was busy with The New Day Dawning (check it out if you haven't already)**

 **Theres a reference to John Green in here, see if you can spot it :D**

 **Just enjoy this chapter, I'm gonna take this in a more 'comedy' direction in further chapters :)**

* * *

"Pearl! Are you gonna get ready for bed with me?" Steven called to Pearl, walking in the bathroom. "Garnet bought you a toothbrush and pajamas." Pearl put down the book she was reading, getting up off the couch. "I suppose so, even though Garnet said I don't need to sleep for another two hours."

"What!" Steven exclaimed, his mouth full of toothpaste. "I have to go to bed now!" Pearl chuckled as she walked into the washroom, opening the cabinet and finding the new toothbrush Garnet had bought. "I am also 30 000 years older than you." She reasoned, squeezing a dab of toothpaste onto her brush and brushing her teeth, leaning over Steven to see the mirror.

Steven spit out his toothpaste, putting his toothbrush back in the cabinet. "True." He responded, stepping away from the sink.

Pearl finished brushing her teeth, and was flossing while Steven washed his face. She finished flossing, and took a sip of mouthwash, swishing it around in her mouth, not noticing Stevem stand by the toilet and un-zip his fly.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Pearl spat her mouthwash out, closing her eyes and putting her hands over to obscure her vision. "STEVEN! I AM TRYING TO BRUSH MY TEETH!" She yelled at the boy, who stuttered. "I'm sorry this is my bedtime routine!"

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSS_

"Just stop until I'm finished!" Pearl screeched, moving both hands to block her vision from one side. "I can't." Steven said, looking up to Pearl, who grunted.

He kept peeing for an awkward 30 seconds before he finished. "Stevie's gonna go get dressed now." He left the bathroom, with a glare from Pearl. Pearl washed her face twice to prevent the acne humans would get, then brushed her hair.

She exited the washroom to see Steven laying in bed on his phone, as he was allowed to have 15 minutes on it before he went to sleep. Pearl spotted a pair of pink shorts and a gray shirt, which she assumed was her pajamas. She grabbed them, went on the bathroom to change, and threw her other outfit in the wash.

The warp pad activated, out stepping Garnet and Amethyst, each of whom were holding something. Garnet had a rolled-up thin foam mattress, Amethyst with a collapsible bed frame. "We thought the couch might not be the comfiest place to be. We found this in the barn." Garnet explained, walking upstairs with the mattress, Amethyst following her.

Garnet easily picked up Stevens bed, placing it against a wall. She motioned for Amethyst to place the bed frame next to Stevens bed. "You really didn't have to do this." Pearl said through a slight smile, secretly happy that she didn't have to sleep on a pullout couch.

"Nah, it's nothin." Amethsyt assured her, unfolding the bed frame. Garnet placed the mattress down, alone with a pillow and blanket, to make a cozy make-shift bed. "Yay! Me and Pearl are roommates!" Steven exclaimed, sitting up in bed. Pearl gave him a half smile back, unsure of how these living conditions would work out...

"You should head to sleep." Garnet informed Steven, messing up his already messy hair. "Pearl doesn't have to!" He counter argued, pointing to Pearl. Garnet raised an eyebrow. "How much older is Pearl than you?" She asked, only to receive a mix of a dissapointed and annoyed look.

Garnet messed up his hair one last time before tucking him in and saying goodnight, Pearl and Amethsyt following suit. Garnet motioned for the other gems to follow her into the temple, which they did.

After the door closed, Garnet turned to Pearl. "Do you feel strong enough to go on missions?" She asked, pursing her lips to push for an honest answer. "Truthfully," Pearl began, "I don't think so. I'm still getting used to using so much energy, I feel exhausted all the time. Not to mention I'm still sore..."

"I appreciate your honesty." Garnet smiled. "Until we get this whole mess sorted out, or until you feel better, you can stay home. And speaking of exhaustion, I think it's about time you go to sleep." She noted, Pearl yawning while she nodded.

Garnet opened the door to her room to let Pearl out, following close behind. Pearl was rather confused, until her legs gave out as she took no more than 5 steps. Garnet caught her before she fell an inch. "Caught ya."

"W-what happened?" Pearl tried to move her legs, but found it near impossible. "You don't have any muscle in your legs. They can't hold you upright." Garnet calmly explained, picking Pearl up bridal style to carry her to the makeshift bed. Pearl was about to say something, but was cut off. "Get a good nights rest, you'll have enough energy to move around in the morning."

And with that, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast in Bed

Pearl woke up to the sound of Stevens alarm, buzzing right next to her head. Steven groaned, smacking his lips. He leaned an arm over, pounding on the snooze button. Pearly yawned, sitting up and stretching her arms. She noticed the bedroom had been re-arranged, so the TV was mounted on the railing in front of the 2 beds, with a bedside table between the two beds, a dresser and beanbag chair against the wall where the TV used to be.

"Mornin' Pearl." Garnet flipped a page in her newspaper, taking another sip from her coffee. She sat downstairs at the kitchen counter, a bagel in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other, and a newspaper on the counter. "You didn't have to rearrange Stevens room!" Pearl exclaimed, looking around the bedroom. She almost clasped a hand over her mouth. It sounded like her regular voice, but younger... "It's your room too now." Garnet responded, not even lookin up to Pearl.

The pale girl sighed, trying to lift herself up out of bed. Her feet touched the cold floor, instantly retracting. She wasn't used to feeling temperatures this extreme. Putting all of her weight on her legs, she wobbled, unsure if she could stay upright. Her theory was right. Pearl fell forward onto the floor, her legs giving out beneath her.

She had fallen face-first, she reflexes too dull to catch her. Everywhere throbbed, from her knees to her nose. "Pearl, are you ok?" Steven and Garnet said in unison, both rushing to where Pearl had fallen. Garnet picked the injured girl up, placing her back in bed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Pearl stuttered, rubbing a bruised elbow. The stoic gem sighed, looking at the new bruises she had created on top of her old ones. "You shouldn't be walking." Garnet informed her. "But I could walk fine yesterday! Or, at least in the morning..." Pearl counter-argued, looking up to Garnet.

"That may have been the last energy from your gem." Garnet speculated. "My guess is that it's all gone now, or at least the energy that was in your physical form." Pearl sighed, her shoulders dropping. "Will I be human forever?" She glumly asked, looking downstairs to avoid eye contact. Garnet sighed. Even she didn't know the answer to this one. But she still wouldn't give up trying to find an answer, even if there may not be an answer.

"Not on my watch. We'll get your gem back as soon as we can." Garnet reassured her, giving her a soft smile, which was returned. Stevens normally happy mood turned glum, though instantly piping up once he had an idea. "Oh! Since Pearl can't make breakfast, I can!" Steven exclaimed, rushing downstairs. Pearl bit her lip, reaching an arm out and retracting it. She planted both hands by her sides as to get up, but was stopped by a strong yet gentle hand.

"Steven can handle today's breakfast." Garnet told her, picking Pearl up to lay her down, tucking her in with a blanket. "But Garnet-" she started, but was stopped when a finger was laid over her lips. "Shhhh." Garnet hushed her. "Garnet-" Pearl said blandly, but stopped when Garnet picked her up once again, sat down on the bed and laid Pearl in her lap.

"Garnet what are you-" The small gem tried to say, but was once again cut off by Garnet. "Shhhhh." Garnet shushed her once more, wrapping her arms around Pearls torso, with the smaller girls head resting under her chin. Pearl rolled her eyes, but still melted in Garnets arms. "Amethyst and I can go back to where we found you, and search the area for your gem, or any clues to where it may be, and to what happened to it." Garnet told her, moving her hands to grip Pearls, massaging her palms. Pearl melted even more, nodding while only half-heartily listening to what Garnet was going on about.

"Breakfast is ready!" Steven eagerly walked upstairs, a tray in his hands. On it was some cereal, a bowl of cut strawberries, a glass of milk, and an already peeled orange. "It's vegetarian, cause I assumed that because you didn't have any chicken wings last night."

Garnet got up, sitting Pearl upright in bed. Steven placed the tray in front of Pearl, smiling from ear to ear as he waited for her reaction. Pearl popped a strawberry into her mouth and smiled. "It's delicious. Thank you, Steven." She took a bite of cereal, looking up from the tray to see Steven with stars lit up in his eyes. He smiled, walking downstairs to where his own breakfast sat on a tray.

He carried the tray upstairs, sitting in his own bed. "It's a breakfast in bed day!" He raised his arms in the air, giving Pearl a huge grin, which she returned.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dumb old Wheelchair

Amethyst sat at the counter, happily munching on a box of cookies. Pearl was sitting in bed, her face turning bright red as she read a book. Amethyst watched as she squirmed, crossed her legs (to the degree she could), un-crossed them, and fidgeted some more.

"Yo P, you ok?" Amethyst shouted in concern, though her tone staying neutral. Pearl nodded, her face flushing even redder. The temple door lit up a dark red, opening on command of a gem. Garnet came out of her room, looking up to Pearl. "You've kept this up for 14 hours, Pearl. Using the bathroom is inevitable. You will have to go sometime now or later."

Amehyst almost laughed, looking up to Pearl who was the colour of a tomato. Stoically, Garnet walked upstairs, picking Pearl up under the armpits and carrying her to the washroom, closing the door and walking away.

"She would have held it for 3 days." Garnet said, sitting down next to Amethyst, who was laughing. The two heard a toilet flush and a door open, Pearl pressing her hands on the door frame to keep herself upright, her legs limply falling beneath her. Amethyst hopped off her stool, going to help Pearl back to bed. She wrapped Pearls arms around her shouldeers, and picked Pearl up under her thighs, so Pearls chin could rest on Amethysts shoulder, seeing the purple gems back.

Amethyst gently sat Pearl on the edge of her bed, being careful not to touch any of her sore spots. "I want to sit downstairs." Pearl decided, pointing to the kitchen. "Alright _princess._ Do you want a massage with that?" Amethsyt sarcastically remarked, though still picking Pearl up to carry her downstairs.

Pearl rolled her eyes, being set down on a seat net to Garnet. "We should have another way for you to get around." Garnet said, adjusting her glasses. "Like what?" Pearl asked, reaching into the box of cookies and taking one.

Garnet shrugged. "Crutches, maybe a wheelchair?" She suggested. Pearl blushed a deep pink. "I do not need a wheelchair!" She declared, crossing her arms. Garnet sighed. "We can't carry you around all the time." She said.

"Yeah, and don'tcha wanna go outside?" Amethyst added, giving Pearl a small smile. Pearl groaned, resting her chin on the counter. "Errrrng." She grumbled, looking up to Garnet. "We should get you one." Garnet responded to the grumpy Pearl.

Pearl nodded reluctently, keeping a frown plastered over her face. Garnet pat her on the back, getting out of her chair and walking towards the front door. She turned back, picking Pearl up and laying her down on the couch. "We'll be back in an hour." She told Pearl, giving her a book. "Don't go anywhere."

"Not that I can..." Pearl mumbled, realizing that Garnet had heard her when she was given a dirty look. The petit girl awkwardly smiled, opening the book and picking up where she last left off.

Garnet turned back towards the front door, motioning for Amethsyt to follow. The two were gone, leaving Pearl home alone.

* * *

"Were back!" Amethyst smiled as she walked through the door, Garnet following close behind. Pearl put down her book, not looking forward to being in a wheelchair. Garnet entered the temple, pushing a silver and blue wheelchair.

She, too, was smiling, pushing it over to where Pearl sat. "Let's try it out!" She said, rather enthusiastically for Garnet. Pearl groaned, then raised her arms as a signal to be lifted. Garnet picked her up, sitting her down in the wheelchair.

It _was_ nice and comfortable, and seemed to be a perfect size. "I guess it's nice." Pearl commented, her arms finding the arm rests. Garnet pushed her around the living room, letting Pearl judge if she'd allow herself to be pushed around in it.

"So...?" Amethsyt asked, leaning over on the armrests, her face mere inches away from Pearls. Pearl pushed her away, crossing her arms. "It's good." She responded, giving Amethyst a sour look. "So you won't put up a fuss if you have to get in it?" Asked Garnet, walking over to the side of the wheelchair to see Pearls expressions.

"Of coarse I won't! How old do I look, 12?" She snapped, instantly seeing the two gems exchange looks. "Well actually..." Amethyst joked, chuckling. Pearl looked down to her adolescent body, her face blushing a deep pink.

"I won't put up a fuss." She repeated, though it wasn't heard by the 2 gems laughing at their own joke.


	6. Drabble 1- Empire City

Dudes, I am SO SORRY for keeping you waiting! My DUMB PHONE wouldn't let me login and it was SOO frustrating! But, I'm back in Bismuth! Hope you enjoy this long anticipated chapter!

P.S. This is more of a one-shot, not following the actual story. I had a joke and didn't know how to put it into the story, so I made this. :3

Once more chapters get posted, you can skip past this if you want to get on with the story.

* * *

"Come on Pearl! Are you ready yet!"

"Just about. This is hard when you can't stand!"

Steven and Amethyst waited by the door of the beach house, each excited for the trip to see some old friends in Empire City. Bags were packed and shotgun was called. All that was left was waiting for Pearl to get dressed with help from Garnet. "Hurry up!" Amethyst called, getting impatient.

As if on cue, Pearl rolled out of the washroom, dressed in a soft blue blouse and black flats. Garnet followed after her, throwing Pearls laundry in the basket outside the bathroom, then grabbing the handles of Pearls wheelchair and pushing her into the living area.

"Alright, got everything?" The tall gem asked, the rest of the Crystal Gems responding with nods. "Let's go." She picked up the Pearl and Stevens suitcases that waited by the door, walking outside to load them into Gregs van, Amethyst following suit with her own luggage. "Steven? A little help?" Pearl asked. Steven smiled and happily pushed Pearl out the front door and down the make-shift wheelchair ramp the gems had constructed.

The van was waiting, packed and ready for the trip ahead. "We have the seat lowered and pushed back for some more leg room, and a car seat so you'll be comfy." Greg informed Pearl, opening the doors to the backseat, which had been cleaned out. "Thank you." Pearl said genuinely, even if she had to sit in a car seat. She raised her arms as a signal to be lifted into the car, and was picked up by Greg and placed in her seat. The wheelchair was folded and somehow stuffed in the trunk among all the stuff crammed in.

The gems (and humans) hit the road, Greg taking the wheel, Garnet in the front seat and the rest squeezed in the back. "Amethyst move your elbow! Pearl complained, pushing Amethysts elbow away. "So-orry! Not my fault I'm squished. You've got more room than the rest of us!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Enough." Garnet interfered. "Stop the arguing or you'll both be walking the rest of the way." She turned around to see Pearl and Amethyst, both with small smiles on their faces, trying to hold back giggles. "How?" Pearl snorted, covering her mouth with her hand to try to surpress her laughter.

The irony in what Garnet had just said sunk in, the tall gem rolling her eyes and turning her eyes back to the road in front of her.


	7. Chapter 6: TIMBERRRRRRR

Nanananananananana galactic woman!

I need an opinion, should I make a superhero?

I think I should.

* * *

Garnet and Amethyst searched through the jagged crystals of the room where the 'incident' had happened. There was no trace of Pearls gem, nor any clues to what happened to it. It definitely wouldn't be an easy mystery to solve, as even Pearl has no idea what happened. Something black had swallowed her, the feeling of hundreds of hands pulling on her and ripping her gem from her forehead.

Garnet visibly shuddered at the description. It almost sounded like a fusion experiment. But what would they want with her gem? And what would they do with it? How did they get it out of her forehead? The fusions head swirled with questions, equal numbers coming from her two halves, Ruby and Sapphire. She snapped out of her thoughts, coming back to reality and focusing on looking for Pearls gem.

The two had been searching for a solid hour, and had found nothing more than a shoe and a pile of crystals. "I think it's time to quit for today." Garnet suggested, but Amethyst knew it was an order. They hiked through Amethysts room and into the beach house, where Pearl and Steven anxiously awaited some dinner.

"Any luck?" Pearl asked, her voice containing a sliver of hope. "Not today." Garnet shook her head. "But we've only got a section of the room done. Chances are that it's still there." She finished. "Why don't we get a start on supper?" Garnet added once she saw Pearls mood deflate.

Garnet opened the fridge, scanning the shelves for something both Steven and Pearl would enjoy. Her eyes settled on a carton of eggs. "Want some bacon and eggs?" She suggested, lifting a package of bacon for the two to see. "I don't eat either." Pearl quickly batted down the idea. Garnet exhaled. "Right."

"I still want some!" Steven piped up, plopping down on one of the barstools that stood by the counter. Garnet shot him a thumbs up, before placing the bacon on the counter and continuing to look for Pearls dinner. Said girl wheeled herself over to the kitchen, searching the fridge with Garnet. "I'll have a salad." She stated, eyes passing over some onions and lettuce. Garnet gave her a quick nod before pulling the eggs out of the fridge, along with a frying pan.

"Steven, help Pearl onto a stool." Garnet asked, throwing assorted fruits and veggies onto a plate. Steven nodded, hopping off his stool and trying to lift Pearl under the armpits. The wheelchair began to tip, the two front wheels inches off the ground. "Steven-" Pearl tried to stop the catastrophe, but it was too late. The back wheels slid forward, front wheels high in the air.

"Augh!" Pearl waved her arms around frantically, half trying to balance, half trying to grab onto anything so she wouldn't fall with the chair. With no luck, she was destined to fall with the chair.

 _THUD!_

 _CRACK!_

"Pearl!" Both gems said in unison, Garnet leaving her post at the kitchen to help the injured gem (human). "Are you alright?" Garnet asked, reaching out a hand to help Pearl up. "Oww!" Pearl clutched her shoulder. "My shoulder."

Garnet reached her arms under Pearl, lifting her bridal style. She walked towards the warp pad, careful not to touch Pearls arm. "We're going to Roses Fountain, shes probably pulled a muscle. Pearls not used to feeling pain that intensely."

Steven weakly smiled, giving Garnet a thumbs up as she warped to the fountain.


	8. Chapter 7:She's not dreaming

**Oh man I'm having WAY too much fun naming these chapters.**

 **Also the ending is kinda weird but bear with me I've got everything under control.**

* * *

Garnet and Pearl sat on the edge of Roses Fountain.

Everything was quiet.

Even too quiet for Pearls tastes.

The crystal clear water gushed from the statue of Rose planted in the centre of the garden, moss and leaves framing it. The feeling of the soft water being poured against Pearls back pushed her into a deeper state of relaxation. "Do you still feel sore?" Garnet asked, having finished soaking Pearls shoulder in the fountains water, pressing her palm against the pale girls skin as an alternative to a heating pad.

"Hm?" Pearl moved her gaze from the fountain to Garnet. "Oh, no." She responded, the question finally processing in her brain. Garnet chuckled, standing up. "Would you like to try walking to the warp pad?" She offered, the smaller of the two quickly accepting.

Using one hand to help Pearl lift herself and the other to balance, Garnet slowly helped Pearl ease into her feet. On shaking legs, she took a small step.

And another in front of that,

And another in front of that.

"I'm doing it-" Pearl had began to exclaim, but due to the laws of the universe (and plot convenience) she had instantly fallen into Garnets arms, legs deciding they were done. She groaned, mainly dissapointed at how far she'd gotten. Garnet chuckled, lighting the mood. "Only a matter of time before you'll be on your feet again." She reassured the pale girl, who weakly smiled in return.

When get warped back to the temple, Steven anxiously sat at the kitchen counter. He awkwardly waved, hunched over on a barstool while awaiting his dinner.

"Let's get dinner ready."

* * *

The pale moonlight streamed through the window, basking the living room in a light blue glow. Pearl sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and squinting to see the dim light emitting from the shared alarm clock resting on the bedside table.

4:76am

It was the perfect opportunity to test out her walking skills, which she assumed were developing. Quiet as to not wake Steven, she crept out of bed and stood on shaky legs. Pearl smiled to herself. She was doing it.

Using the side of her bed for support, she slowly inched across her shared bedroom. She held herself up against the railing, excitedly swaying her feet across the hardwood floor. She could almost make out the faint shouts and paces across the floor as she walked, but when she looked, nobody was there. It didn't matter anyway, she was walking. Now for the tricky part. Stairs...

Nervously placing a foot onto the first step, she leaned her weight onto one foot while lifting the other. Maybe she leaned a little bit too far. Maybe she just hit a stroke of bad luck. But one second she was at the top of the stairs, the next she was,

Tumbling

Crashing

Plummeting

Plunging

However way you want to put it, she fell. And for the second time that day, she could hear the faint yell of both Steven and Garnet, along with the thumping across the floor as they both rushed to her aid. But they weren't there?

Everything went fuzzy,

As if it were fading out.

The colours are becoming real...

Why is it so bright out?

Like it was all...

"Pearl, are you alright?" Pearl snapped into the real world, laying on her stomach as she was gently lifted by Garnet. "Wh-what?" Pearl scanned the living room. When did she get to the living room? Her thoughts were inturupted by Garnets laughter. "You were sleepwalking and fell down the stairs."

Pearl grumbled, the memories of the dream coming back to her. She could even sleepwalk better than she could normal walk. Her wheelchair had been brought to where Garnet held her, almost as a mocking symbol that she was now a _useless_ member of the Crystal Gems.

Garnet sat her down in the wheelchair, pulling the petit girl over towards the kitchen for breakfast, which she couldn't quite seem to swallow. Something just repeated in her mind that she didn't do enough to eat it. Like she didn't earn it...

 _I don't deserve this. Any of this. All this care and attention... I'm just a Pearl- not even anymore._


	9. -Ending Note-

Hey, I am so so sorry to do this to you, butttttt I'm abandoning this fic.

The idea is 100% free to anyone who wanted to use it, and I'll even go as far as to let you copy and paste the chapters that were already posted, edit them, and post it again (credit please)

Ive just lost interest. There is a slim chance that I'll post on this occasionally, but I feel like I've hit a dead end. The permanent writers block.

'Journal of a Pearl' is my top priority and is being updated frequently, so if you like my writing style I recommend that one, or any of my other competed stories.

Again, don't hate me, but the story just wasn't going the way I wanted it to.

(And because I'm not a horrible person)

The ending was supposed to be Jaspef who'd used modern gem tech to take Pearls gem, trying to distract and weaken them enough so he could turn them into the diamonds.


End file.
